1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair winding device for use in hair permanent process, and particularly to a hair winding device for use in special hair permanent process such as spiral permanent etc.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 7 is a diagram schematically showing the structure of the hair winding device for use in hair permanent process described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,193.
Referring to this diagram, the body 17 to be held with the hand contains a motor 21 inside, and the motor 21 has a motor shaft 22 to which a rod engaging member 61 is detachably connected. The motor 21 is driven when a switch (not shown) is depressed and then the rod engaging member 61 is driven and starts rotating through the motor shaft 22.
FIG. 8 is a diagram showing the perm-dressing hair winding device of FIG. 7 with a perm-dressing rod 62 attached to the rod engaging member 61.
Referring to this diagram, the motor 21 in the body 17 is driven to cause the rod 62 to rotate, and thus the hair to be processed can be wound on the rod 62 in a shorter time than by handwork. In this way, even an unskilled person can easily wind hair in a short time prior to the application of a cold permanent 71 to curl the hair as shown in FIG. 9.
However, although the perm-dressing hair winding device described above is useful for common permanent waves, it is difficult to use this hair winding device in the process of applying a special permanent such as the spiral permanent.
FIG. 10 shows hair processed by a spiral permanent.
Referring to the diagram, the process of applying such a spiral permanent wave 72 includes: slicing the hair in blocks, twisting every several tens of the sliced hairs into a strand, further twisting every several strands together as shown in the diagram, and applying a permanent treatment to the hair.
While applying the spiral permanent requires the process of twisting the hair, the perm-dressing hair winding device can only wind the hair in a given direction. Accordingly, when applying a special permanent such as the spiral permanent that requires twisting the hair or winding the hair into small spirals, the preparatory process must be performed manually, which is actually a time-consuming work even for a skilled worker.